This invention relates to a disposable medical drape, and particularly to such a drape for use in laser surgery to act as an emission barrier to protect the environment of the operating room from contamination by airborne materials which result from laser surgery.
While there are many new applications for laser surgery, and its advantages over conventional surgery in particular situations are substantial, there is growing concern about contamination by emissions contained in the laser plume. In laser surgery, the laser beam removes patient tissue by vaporization. The patient tissue is heated by the laser beam until the moisture in the tissue causes it to vaporize and/or explode or until the tissue burns. The procedure creates an plume of material which can include patient tissue, patient fluids, smoke and other gases. Such plumes can contain live cells and active viruses. Applicants are aware of instances where live viruses have been discovered in the vocal chords and on the forearms of the surgeon after laser surgery. With increased awareness of such highly communicable diseases as AIDS, such contamination is highly undesirable.
Conventional medical drapes, typically made of cotton cloth, are unsuited to laser surgery. They are porous, allowing the laser plume to pass through the drape; they are flammable, and may catch fire if the laser beam strikes the drape; and they are opaque, interfering with the view of the medical personnel.
Another concern with laser surgery is to protect the patient from exposure to the surgical laser beam except in the precise area where tissue is to be removed. An errant laser shot by a surgeon could penetrate conventional drapes and burn the patient or result in unwanted tissue removal.
What is needed is a transparent, non-flammable drape that will not interfere with the process of laser surgery, that will protect the patient from unwanted tissue removal, and will serve as an emission barrier to contain the laser plume.